


five ways to show I love you

by peachings



Series: living life in ways of five [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mingyu is mentioned literally once, One Shot, don't read if you're a softie, fluff to angst real quick, its pretty sad, my very first work, no happy ending, one of them passes away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachings/pseuds/peachings
Summary: four ways they showed how to love without much words and one where words weren't enough.





	five ways to show I love you

one :

A pair of adorable little boys could be seen playing in an open field of luscious green grass, the taller of the two giggling as he proceeded to chase around the other little boy in their game of tag. "Jeonghannie, you run so fast for someone shorter than me!" Seungcheol pouted as he paused to catch his breath, panting as he bended over, looking over to Jeonghan.

Having been neighbours since they were born and seeing that their parents were good friends, it was no surprise that the two grew up to be the best of friends and now at the tender age of only eight, they were certain their friendship would last for a long time.

Sweat glistened on his forehead as Jeonghan laughed, "It's not my fault you're slower than me! I'm gifted with speed!" he strolled towards a still out of breath Seungcheol, ruffling his short black hair that was dripping with sweat. The latter only smiled at him and shook his head.

"You are so lucky I'm still your friend."

 

two :

A loud sneeze resonated throughout the room that scared Jeonghan who almost dropped the mug of hot cocoa. He knew Seungcheol was sick but god damn who the hell sneezes as loud as an earthquake? Shaking his head as he sighed softly, he made his way to the sick boy's room.

The both of them were currently in Seungcheol's family home, both of their parents had left on a business trip with Seungcheol's parents requesting Jeonghan to take care of their son and he agreed, cancelling all of his plans to go out with his friends that week as to him, Seungcheol was his number one priority not hanging out with some friends.

Respecting the other's privacy, he knocked three times on the wooden door, standing there with the warm mug in his hands. After what seemed to be almost a minute, the door slowly opened and revealed a dull looking Seungcheol with his eyes sunken in, looking pale. "You look like absolute shit Cheol." Jeonghan sighed worriedly as he rested his right hand on Seungcheol's forehead. "At least it seems like your fever has gone down a little,"Jeonghan says softly as he lead Seungcheol back to his bed, still holding on to the mug of hot cocoa in his left hand.

"I'll bring lunch in soon, enjoy the cocoa while you wait okay?" Jeonghan says sweetly, knowing Seungcheol's meds were due in about an hour or so. With a cough, Seungcheol takes the mug and slowly sips on it, eyes closing in bliss.

"What would I do without you?"

 

three :

Seungcheol fiddled the hem of his sweater nervously, today was the day. The day he had planned on confessing to his childhood friend. He had figured out the not so friendly feelings for Jeonghan when he found himself smiling to himself in the school's library as he recalled his friend's gorgeous smile. It wasn't until his classmate, Mingyu, who had came by to drop off some notes, had asked him, "Seungcheol? Are you okay? You've been smiling to yourself like you're in love or something." Before winking and walking off. That was when he realised he was fucked. It had been two weeks since that incident and he had been pondering about it until he finally came to the conclusion that yes, he had fallen in love with Jeonghan without even noticing. The tough part about that whole thinking process was the fact that the two of them had chose to be roommates when they entered university, as they were seemingly inseparable so obviously Jeonghan and to ask if Seungcheol was okay when he had returned to their dorm and found the other sitting on his bed, staring into nothingness, not even the sound of the door shutting could knock him out of his trance.

Now Seungcheol definitely was not the cheesy type but once Jeonghan arrived back into their shared dorms, he couldn't help but to give a sudden hug to the latter who was confused by the sudden action. "I have something to confess," Seungcheol announced to Jeonghan as they broke from the hug, hands still remaining on each other's arms. "This may seem really sudden but i love you. Or more like I'm in love with you." Jeonghan's eyes widened in shock as he looked at Seungcheol, who seemed dead serious. "Maybe i fell in love with how your eyes crinkle when you smile or how you always put others first before you, i don't know but all I know is that you stole it. You successfully stole my heart without me even realizing it. I understand if you don't feel the same way but I just had to get this off my chest." Seungcheol concluded, as his large eyes stared into Jeonghan's.

As they stood there, Jeonghan slowly began to break out into a breathtakingly beautiful smile before giggling. "You idiot, you're such an idiot. I thought this day would have never come. I've loved you since we were eight, Seungcheol." He laughed in disbelief as he looked back into Seungcheol's eyes, the poor boy seemed to be in shock by the confession. 

"So you're telling me you've loved me all this while? Without telling me?"

"Yes, yes i did. But now I'm telling you, i love you too. You huge dumbo."

Words weren't needed when it was obvious their bodies did the talking that night as they held each other, relishing in the moment.

 

four :

"Gone out to get the groceries, be back by 10! Love you!" the sticky note stuck on to the fridge had read. It was 11am when Seungcheol had started to get worried, usually Jeonghan would be back by 10:30am latest. As he paced around their house nervously, he prayed his other half was fine and that it was just some small problem he had run into. 

Once they had graduated and had gotten their degrees, the two bought a decent sized landed property for themselves with the money they had saved from their monthly allowance, which was actually quite a huge sum seeing that both of their parents were more than well to do. It has been three years since then, they were planning on adopting a dog soon too as Jeonghan had begged for the longest time for one.

Suddenly his phone rang, breaking his train of thoughts. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up, sensing something was wrong as he answered the call. "Is this Seungcheol?" a soft voice asked. "Yes it is. Who are you? Where's Jeonghan?" he asked, the pit in his stomach growing deeper.

"Jeonghan has been a victim in a hit and run incident, we are currently rushing him to the nearest hospital. We called you because you are the first in his emergency contacts."

He rushed into the hospital in his sweatpants and white baggy shirt, hair in a mess. "Where is Yoon Jeonghan?'' he frantically asked and rushed to the given surgery room number. He waited. And waited. And waited for what seemed to be hours.

He prayed so hard that Jeonghan was okay and that he'd make it through but once the surgeon had walked out of the surgery room with a dark expression on his face, he knew that he had lost his entire world.

"We tried our best but the impact of the car was too strong. He suffered 4 fractured ribs and a punctured lung among other injuries. We are truly sorry for your loss."

Seungcheol broke down right there and then. Wailing and crying his heart out, till his legs gave up on him and he sunk down to the floor. He held his left hand to his chest, a silver ring glimmering with the letters 'YJH' engraved on it, as he clutched his chest. 

A nurse approached him as he stayed knelt on the cold marble floors, bending down to his level she held out he palm to reveal Jeonghan's ring. Seungcheol looked at her with tears staining his cheeks, hand shaking as he took the ring. "The personnel who brought him to the hospital had said that he was miraculously still awake when he was brought on to the ambulance and he wanted to pass a message to you if he didn't make it. He said that he had put his heart and soul into this ring and that he trusted you to keep it safe. And that he loves you, very much." The nurse softly said, tears brimming her eyes as she glanced towards Seungcheol, giving a light pat on his back as she walked off, giving him space to grieve. 

He had gotten the pair of rings engraved on to the beautiful silver rings with each other's initials for their first anniversary together.

"I vow. I vow with all that i have to keep you safe." He cried as he clutched the ring to his chest, now sitting on the cold floor, alone.

 

five :

"This may sound cliche but I had always dreamed of an happy ending and I thought I had achieved it, honestly. We grew up together, laughed together, cried together and lived together. I took it for granted. You were like an angel sent from above to watch over me, to love me and hold me. It seems like your work as my angel was done and god sent you back up to be with him and i hope you're up there watching over me. It's been a week and i don't know how to continue living without you. You were my rock, my anchor and most importantly, my home. 

Remember when i fell really sick once when we were younger and you sacrificed your summer break to take care of me? Or the time i spent an hour crying over a dumb project i had no idea to complete and you comforted me throughout it all? I never said thank you. I really regret it now  
But i know, it's too late. But i still have to say it or i wont live without guilt.

Thank you, Jeonghan. For staying by me. For loving me. I was planning to propose to you on our fourth anniversary together, you know? You're cruel in a way that you just had to leave me a month before it. Rest well knowing that the ring in sitting peacefully on your finger, where it should be. As for your promise ring that i had gotten for us three years ago, i swear on my life that i will protect it with my entire being.

Actions really do speak louder than words. The things you've done for me were all out of love and i wish you were a little more selfish. I wish that you had woken me up that day to go get the groceries. If I had woken up earlier, none of this would have happened and I'm so sorry for that. As much as I know you wouldn't want me to blame myself for everything that happened, I just can't help it. Life really isn't fair and i know it. I will never get over this pain I'm feeling, i will just learn how to live with it.

I hope you're doing fine up there in heaven. Hopefully they allow dogs up there since you had begged me for one for the longest time. I love you, Yoon Jeonghan with my entire being. You are my sun, moon and so much more. Shall we reunite once my time is up too, hopefully by then you will still remember me, Choi Seungcheol who loves you. May we find each other in another life and have our happy ending, together. I love you."

There was not a single dry eye at the wake that day.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! thank you for reading my very first work!!! i would appreciate any constructive comments on this work so i'll know how to improve and write even better works for you all!


End file.
